Recreational vehicle, buses, and the like, often include compartments accessible from outside the vehicle. The compartments may be used to store baggage or enclose vehicle equipment, for example, outdoor kitchens, outdoor televisions, and other mechanical and electrical equipment. A door typically is provided to secure the compartment's contents and to provide protection from the elements. The door typically is top-hinged. The door typically is provided with a form of seal to preclude the intrusion of moisture and other contaminants when the door is closed. As a practical matter, however, moisture often finds its way into the compartment when the door is opened. For example, if a top-hinged door is opened while it is raining, rain water flowing down the side of the vehicle may find its way past the hinge assembly and onto the inner surface of the door. When the door is then closed, the water may flow down the inner surface of the door and may collect on the compartment floor. This phenomenon cannot readily be precluded with a seal because the seal necessarily is broken when the door is open.